A Black Market
by TheSemasin
Summary: When Mary finds out Garry's alive in the twisted gallery, she panics; especially when Ib chooses to go there for her 16th Birthday. Mary then sets out to rid the world of the now-insane Garry, but has bigger problems when Garry gets Ib to return as well. But Ib has a new outlook and hobby that might just turn the gallery into a bloody mess. Including Mary and Garry.
1. ABM: Ib the Unstoppable

A Black Market

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: This is a combined ending story, featuring the endings "The Forgotten Portrait" and "Together, Forever." I tried to make it less fluffy than all the other Ib fanfics I've read, where Ib was a Scaredy Cat or just a giant mush. I tried; it's up to you to decide if it's good. This is my first time writing horror, so please don't over criticize, but constructive criticism is nice. Some IbxGarry in here too, because I'm just that much of a fangirl.**

**Enjoy~**

**_Chapter 1- Ib the Unstoppable_**

Ib walked along the quiet halls of the distorted corridor. It was dark and eerie, much like her own expression. Every step made the floor creak, and she walked slowly, ever so slowly on the deep violet floors, so much so that it was the only thing that could be heard, sending a chill down a spine. For everything else, that is. Ib was too confident to care. As she walked along the path, she glanced at each painting; making sure she noted every single detail. She soon came across yet another painting entitled "Lady in Red", unsure of this one's motives. She brushed off any sense of fear and continued on. The painting, much like many of the ones seen before, came to life. The woman in the painting almost dove out, and her once 2d figure became 3d on the floor. Only the top half though, as the bottom was never seen in the original painting. Its screeches rang throughout the hallway; its voice was blood-curdling and made nails on a chalkboard seem like nothing. Because it had no feet, it moved by clawing the ground with its long, sharp claws, leaving deep indents in the ground. And even under these circumstances, it was surprisingly fast. Ib didn't react as it lunged for her, until it got close. She smirked as she leaped forward; landing on her hand for less than a second, and springing into a mid-air back flip. She landed perfectly, right on target; the skull of the red lady. The skull smashed under her, splattering blood everywhere. The violet walls and floors were now stained with deep red blood, as it slowly dripped off the wall until it dried. "Man, you're off your game today," Ib said with a chuckle. "I expected more from you." And with that, she laughed a malicious laugh, one only prone to madness. She then stepped off the grotesque remains and brushed off her red skirt, content with the scene in front of her. She then turned on her heel and continued walking in the same manner as previous. At the end of the hall, there was a painting that caught her eye. A painting of that wretched girl. She hated her, no, loathed the very sight of her, but yet, couldn't remember why. Every time that painting came into view she wretched on the inside, her cold expression from before being mixed with a livid feeling. She couldn't understand why, so she just called it an impulse. And this "impulse" caused her to violently slaughter the painting with her pocket knife. Blood splattered everywhere, until the entire end of the hall was covered, and the painting itself? Demolished and unrecognizable. Ib smiled softly, happy with her work. And as she continued on, she was stopped. "Ib!" She looked around. There was nothing, no one. Just her and her madness. "**IB!**" This time Ib made out the voice. It was a man's, but it had a feminine tone to it, but at the same time, cold. "**IB, STOP!**" Stop…stop what?" Ib said in confusion. "I don't understand." "**DON'T YOU REMEMBER? YOU NEED TO LEAVE!**" "L-leave? Leave where? I don't remember this!" At this point Ib began to panic. Who was this person, and why was he telling her to leave? What was going on? Why did she not remember? "**IB YOU NEED TO REMEMBER WHAT'S GOOD AND LEAVE!**"

_I don't want to lie to you, but I don't want to tell the truth either. If you need help, I'll come running._

Ib's eyes shot open. She sat up, covered in cold burning sweat. As she continued panting, she frightfully looked for the clock. 5:42 a. m. "Another nightmare…" Ib said with relief. " I have to get up soon anyway. Might as well get up now." She sprung from her bed, stretched a little, and did her routine. Three back hand springs into a back flip, landing on her bed. She always performed it as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her parents. But she always woke her sister in the room next door, and prepared for her arrival. After three seconds, Ib's door swung open and her sister came racing in. "IB! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT! IT WAKES ME UP!" she whisper-yelled." Ib shyly apologized; her dyslexia never made her good with words, including reading, writing, or talking. Her sister knew this and smiled. "I know you're a gymnast, Ib. But you don't have to perform every morning!" Ib smiled and nodded, and her sister smiled back. "See ya in 20," she said, and raced off to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Bye, Mary," Ib said after Mary left. And as soon as Ib knew Mary was back asleep, her happy expression turned dim. There was something irritating about Mary, besides the fact they were siblings. Although Ib questioned that, as well. Ib and their parents had rich, dark chocolate hair, almost black. Mary had bright, happy blonde. Ib and their mom had scarlet red eyes. Their father had dark chocolate. And Mary? Bright sky blue. It was irritating, _especially_ since Mom and Dad loved Mary more. Ib was treated as a simple forgotten memory. But, she was okay with this. As long as she knew she was great, as long as she knew who she was, and as long as she knew she was alive and remembered by at least herself, no one's words or actions meant anything to her. She was unstoppable.

Ib the Unstoppable.

Yeah, that had a nice ring to it.

Ib smiled to herself. _One day_, she thought. _One day they'll see. They'll all see._ And with that, she laughed to herself and continued getting dressed into her outfit; a tight white blouse with poofy short sleeves, with a red skirt that started below her bust and ended right above her knees. She also had a thick black belt with a silver buckle she put right under her bust. Her shoes were typical red buckle flats, and light white tights. She placed her most important belongings in her pocket; her handkerchief and her pocket knife. She never left these things at home. She brushed her hair so it was nice and full. She pushed most to the back, letting some rest on her shoulders. Her bangs sat perfectly in place, almost like a picture. She did the rest of her morning routines shortly after, but with Mary at her side. Mary was dressed in an olive green sleeveless dress with a blue bow wrapped around her neck. It buttoned down her back. She wore normal black flats with white stockings. Today was a very important day, you see. It was the first time in seven years they were going to see the Wiess Guertena gallery.

But Ib didn't know why, which is something she voiced to Mary in the car. "You're kidding, right?" Mary said, laughing. But when she didn't get the same response from Ib, she stopped. "What, you mean you don't know?!" Mary said, absolutely shocked. Ib was flustered by her lack of cooperation, but didn't show it. She shook her head, thinking thoughts of stabbing her like the painting. Mary really pissed her off, _a lot. _"I mean, I. Don't. Know." Said Ib, in her normal, cold tone. "It's your birthday! You're turning 16! You're the one who wanted to come here!" Ib froze. "Birth…day? It's my birthday?" Ib choked. Mary was shocked. "How could you forget that?!" Ib struggled for a response. "T-tired I g-guess…" she said shyly. Mary huffed. It was typical of her to be forgetful and to have loose responses, but her birthday? This wasn't right. But, Mary let it go anyway; Ib didn't do well during mornings. "I suppose you're right…" Mary said quietly, and dismissed the conversation, putting in her IPod and listened to soft, slow songs. Ib sighed with relief. Yet another conflict about her memory problems avoided. It started after the first time she went to the gallery. It started with little things, like where her books were. But got worse as time went on, like forgetting where she was and what she was doing. Her doctor said it was due to a traumatic experience, and that it would wear off soon. But there were no "traumatic experiences" that she could think of. To calm herself, Ib turned on her IPod as well. But instead of silly slow songs, Ib played her favorite: Heavy Metal. And as the car went along to the gallery, she thought of the wonderful things that would happen in her dreams: ripping apart statues and hands, slicing paintings that pissed her off, bashing skulls of the ladies, and best of all, destroying the painting of that wretched girl. She could almost feel the warm, liquid blood on her as she smiled contently. Then they pulled up at the gallery. Ib suddenly gained a feeling of utter dread, and regretted coming along.

But for the life of her, she didn't know why.

**A/N: Chapter 1, Done! **

**I hoped you liked! Please review, it's great to know if you want more!**


	2. ABM: The Forgotten

A Black Market

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: Thanks for the views guys! ;w; I'm so glad you like it! Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP, but school and etc might get in the way. I really hope you enjoy~!**

**_Chapter 2- The Forgotten_**

The paintings and sculptures were unrecognizable under Ib. She was so fast, so strong, and nothing would survive. Ib was also bored, as she had been through these paths way more times than she herself could remember. Not repetitive, per say. It was that she had visited this place every night in her dreams. She was bored of the structure. After brutally ripping apart another long black hand, she tossed the remains aside and brushed off her hands on the wall. As she looked down the hall, she clearly saw the painting. It was that painting, that wretched piece of shit. But, this time she suppressed the horrible feeling and continued on, until she was stopped. "**Where are you going?**" It was that voice, the one that always stopped her. She huffed her response.

"To explore. I'm bored."

"**What?**"

"I'M. BORED."

"**What happened to you?**"

"…What?"

"**What happened? You used to be so sweet and kind…but now…**"

Ib woke up to the car stopping. She must've stopped her music while sleeping because it was no longer on. Mary didn't seem too excited, in fact, she almost seemed angry. "Isabella, Mary, time to get out!" Ib's mother said. Ib flinched at her using her true name, for she preferred Ib. Mary seemed very reluctant, but she exited the car. Ib followed, as she thought about the paintings she could remember. "Guertena has some new paintings, apparently!" Ib's mother explained on the line to pay, looking at the pamphlet. "Cool…" Ib said in her usual shy, yet cold, tone. Mary seemed agitated, as if she wanted to get something done. "Is this line done yet?" She said, extremely pissy. "Calm down Mary. We're next. And how about you two explore while we pay?" "Sure!" Mary said fast. "Sounds like a great idea!" And when Ib and her family were next, Mary dragged Ib to look at paintings. She pointed out silly sculptures and paintings with no meanings that Ib could see, and she was honest-to-god bored. But then a question popped to mind; _Guertena was alive? But his soul…_ Ib was startled at her own thoughts. Why the hell would she care? Ib shook her head. _I must be losing my mind. _She thought. _More than normal. _She chuckled at her own joke. Mary turned around to see what she was laughing at, but quickly turned back ahead. Ib frowned. "Gosh Mary, you're in a really bad mood today. What's up?" "Ah, it's nothin'," Mary said quickly. Ib sighed. Mary was being difficult again, even on her own birthday. Mary seemed to look around cautiously, whereas Ib was calmer than calm. The only painting she flinched at was "The Lady in Red", wait, what? Ib knew that name. That painting was from her dream! Ib rushed Mary away from that painting, and they headed to the new part of the gallery that was just added. It featured his newest artwork. "The Forgotten…" Ib said, reading the name of the painting. "A series of paintings that represent people…" Ib shuddered. Paintings? People? How dumb, yet at the same time frightening. Ib was lost in her thought about the strangeness, until…"Ib! I'm going to the bathroom. I'll meet up with you later," Mary said, although, Ib was positive the bathroom was not that direction. Ib sighed and walked up to the paintings.

There were three, all with their back facing onlookers. The first was a man, and the painting was labeled "The Forgotten Portrait". He had lavender hair with a blackish violet top. He wore a dark black suit that had a blue tint. The top of the suit came out in a coat-like fashion; it was much longer than a normal suit top. The pants matched the coat, and he wore plain black shoes. In his left hand was a blue rose, although petals were falling off. There were about four petals left, maybe less, Ib wasn't counting. The background was a black that faded to a dim blue, surrounded by blue roses with black splatter paint. She felt a very weird feeling while looking at the painting. She couldn't decide if it was agony, guilt or just, sorrow… Ib walked away from that one and turned to the next. It was called "The Forgotten Horrors". This one was…odd. It was a girl. She had medium length blonde hair. The sleeves were on her off her shoulders and went to right below. It went to about her knees, and she wore white tights under it. The colour was almost a distorted olive green, and was frilled and length-y. It would be great if she was spinning. Her heels were a dim gray-blue, and they were about 3 inches. She had white gloves, and in her hands was an upside down yellow rose. The yellow rose was wilted, however. The background was a dim yellow, distorted almost, with black fading to grey on the top. On the bottom it almost looked like fire. This one had what looked like strings raining down from the top, and they were a pinkish, almost red, sort of colour. Ib felt an arousing hatred growing, so she walked away from that painting and went to the last. The last painting was the most unsettling for Ib. It depicted another girl, with a very long, blood red dress. . It was a pleated dress. It had a black belt, with two long ribbons coming from it. The belt matched her fingerless gloves. Her shoes could not be seen, but Ib assumed that they were black or red. In her right hand, she held a rose covered in blood, although under the blood it was red. One of the unsettling parts was her hair was the same colour and length as her own. In the back of her head was a hole, with blood dripping out of it. The background was a blood red swirl mixed with black, and the bottom was a patch of red roses. The worst part was the name. This girl…even though Ib couldn't see her face, she didn't need to; the painting already looked too much like her for her own comfort. It was the name, the name of the painting that scared her the most. The name was "The Forgotten Memory". This made Ib run. The painting not only looked like her, but it delt with memory. Ib had horrible memory. But Ib never told anyone. So no one could possibly know. But this was too much to be a mere coincidence, so she ran. In fact, while she was running, she realized that that other painting sorta looked like Mary…

…And then she fell. There was a burning sensation in her head, and it felt like swords were stabbing the living daylight out of her. An image flashed in her head, something about two roses and a girl…Mary. Ib stood up wearily. There was no way this was right. She shook her head and looked up. There was a giant painting; it took up the entire wall. It was titled "Fabricated World". It looked like…a colouring book. No…a map? Yeah, it looked like a map! A map of…the gallery? It was just so strange; the gallery was filled with people and from how it looked all the people in the gallery were in this painting. That couldn't be right. Ib went to touch the painting, wake up and find out all of this was a crazy dream, but when she touched it the lights flickered and everything went silent. Ib stood there. Frozen in place. Then she ran. She ran as fast as possible through the gallery. There was no one and nothing at all. It was empty. All except for her. She slowed down her pace to catch her breath. She then slowly passed a mirror, and her reflection was different. She was wearing the outfit from "The Forgotten Memory" portrait, except she had more holes in her head and her mouth was covered with tape. A scream of pure terror escaped her lips as she ran through the abandoned gallery. Her heart, her breath, and her footsteps echoed louder and louder with each step, and she felt her sanity escaping her. She eventually found herself once again at the "Fabricated World" painting. Only this time, the floor was covered with a message:

**Welcome Back, Ib. I See You Took Your Sweet Time.**

Ib yelped then turned to the wall. It had a message as well. This one read:

**Come Down Below, And Maybe You'll Figure This Out.**

Ib backed away slowly and turned to leave this part of the gallery. The one thing on her mind at the moment was escaping. Nothing more, nothing less. She checked her phone. The time said 00:00, so she assumed time didn't flow anymore. No bars, so she couldn't call Mary. _Mary…_ Ib wondered what happened to her, because based on how she was running, she seemed to come to this painting. _But then, could it be…Mary was the cause of this?_

_I watched her move along the halls. It showed she had not a clue what was happening. I couldn't help but snicker at her ignorance. She had been through this before, why was it so horrifying now? I guess she can't remember…that's a shame. After everything we went through…_

_I sighed. You're being an idiot, I thought to myself. I fixed my tux. You're no longer apart of her life, remember? Well, I can't say that's entirely true at the moment. It's more she entered mine. Oh well, Mary's in for a surprise. Speaking of which, I should greet her._

_Welcome her to my world._

**A/N; Chapter 2, done! I hope you liked, and remember to review! Thanks for everything!**


	3. ABM: Beauty is a Beast

A Black Market

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: Oh my goodness, thank you SO much for the reviews!**

**Thank you for the views, too!**

**Anyway, I forgot some details last time. "The Forgotten Horrors" is wearing a dress, and "The Forgotten Memory" has only one sleeve on hers. They're all tank top dresses. **

**Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**_Chapter 3- Beauty is a Beast_**

Mary walked steadily down the dark path, both the walls and floor an opaque obsidian colour. _This was new_ she thought to herself. _I don't remember a black set of rooms. _As she tried understanding the situation more, she found herself turn a corner.

"Well, look who it is."

Mary jolted and turned to see, that it was none other than…

"GARRY? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"You did. Trapping me here for so long…"

"Yeah, I know. But what's with the retarded getup? And why is this place so different?"

Garry fixed his tux. "It matches my portrait. Have you _had _a look at yourself?"

Mary looked down. He was right; she was wearing the dress from "The Forgotten Horrors", the painting based off of her. "And as for the new room," Mary looked up at Garry again.

"I added some new rooms. This is **_my _**world after all."

Mary froze. **_His world_**? But what about her? She ruled this place before, and Garry just couldn't take over. "Oh no it's not. "

"Oh? And who's gonna stop me? You and "Mentally Challenged" Ib? Mary froze. This couldn't be right. "Ib's not here. I made sure of that."

"Well you did a horrible job. She's going into the "Abyss of the Deep" painting as we speak." He then showed a clip of what was happening, and it was true. She jumped in as if it was nothing, and sank clear out of sight. All was then quiet. "How…how did she…" "I sent a message through the paintings. It was subconscious, so she had no clue. Now she's here with us." And with that, Garry smiled a malicious smile, one only prone to pure madness. And that's when Mary realized he was gone. This wasn't the Garry she had met seven years ago. No, this one had no sense of humanity or sanity. This dark room killed it. So Mary clenched her fist, on the verge of tears. "My name is Mary Guertena, and I always get what I want. So listen to this Garry. I will get Ib and me out of here. She will not remember a thing, nor will she need to. Because I will be here for her, protecting her from whatever you have become. I always get what I want, Garry," she stomped the floor, and the place began to rumble. Garry raised an eyebrow. "BECAUSE I RULE THIS WORLD GARRY, NOT YOU. NOR WILL IT EVER BE YOU. SO JUST DIE ALREADY!" Mary was crying at this point, face red from anger. Garry just laughed in her face. "You can try, Mary. But it's not completely true, what you said. You used to rule this world. Now you don't. Because you left with Ib, and 'killed' me. But now," Garry spread his arms out wide. "I rule this world. And I will not let you get away." He sneered at the short girl in front of him. "We'll see who get's Ib's heart in the end." And with that, he disappeared, laughing the whole time. Mary took a breath, and continued on. No point in staying here, so how to get out?

Ib woke up in the strangest position. It was a position almost like she was sleeping, or dead maybe. Ib shuddered and quickly stood up. That pose was _waaaay _too unsettling. She brushed the dust off her red skirt and looked around. This place…was too familiar. It was on the tip of her tongue…ah ha! Her dreams! Ib patted herself on the back for her good thinking, only to realize…this place was real. That _had _to mean that everything else from her dreams were real too, right? She smiled a smile of pure joy and excitement, as she walked first to the right. On the walls it repeated **RETURN **over and over and over again. Ib was not the slightest bit unsettled, and walked to the end. In a vase was a bright red rose, gleaming with fresh water on the petals. She counted the petals, figuring out there were 10 in total. Not bad. As she picked it up, she felt another burning sensation in her head, and clutched it. An image flashed in her head. It was her, just running through the corridors, with something shouting "**THIEF!**" Of course, she had been younger in this image, probably around 10, so she couldn't do anything. Now, she could just slice them up. She took the rose and put it behind her ear, and pushed the little table out of the way. It broke on contact with her hand. Ib sighed and opened the door. In it was a lady in a painting, just smiling. Ib groaned at her happiness. She took out her knife and carved a frown into the lady's face. She then picked up the key below her feet, only to look up and notice the painting was crying because of its wound. "Suck it up," said Ib, and she walked out the door. This time, instead of thief, the word **MURDERER** popped up everywhere. She heard frightened whispers repeating the word several times over. Ib smiled calmly, and continued on her way. She passed the part of the hallway where the stairway was. Except there was no staircase. She blinked a couple times, staring at the plank wall in front of her.

Then she continued on, reaching the locked door, and unlocked it calmly. She entered a bright green room, with a fork in the road. There were paintings on the right side, and another hallway going straight ahead. She was about to go to the right, when she heard a faint "Hello!" from under her. She looked down, and noticed a tiny ant. "Hello Mr. Ant," Ib said cheerily. "What's up?" "My painting is down that hallway, and I would like someone to show it to me. Do you mind?" Ib blinked. Couldn't he just walk? But then, another burning sensation fell upon her, and she remembered the black hands. Ib smirked. "Sure, it's no problem!" She stood up, and slowly walked down the hallway. Her hand clutched the knife in her pocket, and she slowly pulled it out as she slowly walked down the hall. And the second the first hand came out…bam. Blood splattered everywhere as she ripped and cut apart the hands that reached to kill her. After the first two were completely demolished, the others tried to escape through the wall, but none escaped her wrath and greed. Once she finished, she wiped the blood off her hands on the wall, and tried her best to avoid dirtying her shoes and tights more than she already had. She let herself sigh at the wonderful job she did, and walked over to the ant painting. On the other side of the hall, the ant cowered, and gulped in fear of the girl. She walked back with the painting in her hand, and noticed on the ground a red petal. _The flower must've lost a petal in the ruckus. _Ib thought. _I don't think that's good. _She walked over to the ant with a bright smile and showed him his painting. 'T-th-a-ank-ks…" the ant said, absolutely mortified. "D-do wh-hat y-you need-d with th-he pai-in-ting." Ib smiled and walked away. She gazed at the paintings of the bugs, a ladybug, a butterfly, a spider, and a bee. Afterwards, she passed a set of paintings titled "Prologue", "First Chapter", "Final Chapter", and then a door.

When she entered the room, there was nothing, except a giant gap. Ib sighed. "How the hell'm I supposed to get to the other side?" She gazed around the room, and noticed the painting was greener on the other side. She realized the stupid joke in there and sarcastically laughed. But then she realized; she still had the ant painting! So she placed it on the gap, and walked over it, although it was then covered in blood. She sighed at the even stupider joke there. Then, she entered the next room, to find it a tiny room with a painting, a sculpture (which reminded her of a Power Ranger) and a key. She ran over to get the key, but first looked at the painting. It was titled "Epilogue", and she was very pleased with it. Damn butterflies. Especially since this one was yellow, her absolute LEAST favorite color. She then bent down and picked up the key, and walked away, until she heard a creek. Ib turned around, only to find that the Power Ranger Thing (PRT as she decided to call them) had come to life. And was inching closer. She backed up until the PRT lunged to her, causing her to burst through the door and run across the painting. Before she did, she noticed the paint was greener on the other side. Oh gee. After she crossed successfully, she grabbed her knife and prepared to fight, only to be disappointed as it fell through the painting into a black corridor. _Whoever's down there is not going to have fun, _she thought, as she heard a scream. It was Mary's; that she was positive of. It was also the main reason she did not go down to save her. "Oh well," Ib chuckled and continued down. She passed through the hallway once again, but she didn't see the ant. _Probably got scared and ran away _Ib thought. She passed the grotesque remains of the hands, and unlocked the green door. She then entered another room, a must yellow colour. "Isat a cat?" Ib gasped.

Mary ran as fast as she could. At this point she felt sorry for Ib, having to deal with these mannequins. She did not like being the victim of her own tricks.

**A/N: and chapter 3, done! Please leave a review to tell me how it is and what I need to improve on. Thanks for everything, and I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP!**


	4. ABM: Shadow of the Past

A Black Market

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: Slow update :D**

**Oh well. You get your chapter now.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! It's so wonderful to see that so many people like it! And all the foreign views are great too!**

**Well, here you go! Enjoy~!**

**_Chapter 4- Shadow of the Past_**

Garry walked into the room. Sure, it was unsettling, but a special request was put in for him to visit. He walked into the dark violet room which was dimly lit with candles. Sitting on the ground were stitched up blue dolls with bright red button eyes that seemed to stare into your soul, and black hair that was rather untidy. Their outfits varied, from pink, to white, to green little dresses. The main painting was a blown up, more detailed version of the small dolls. He walked to the center of the room. Sure, he ruled over them now, and nothing in this world scared him, but there was always that strike of discomfort he acquired while in this room. "Well?" he asked, agitated. Except there was no straight answer, only whispers. The whispers sounded like gossip, but as he tuned in, he realized they were warnings.

_Mommy's back!_

_She's a human now!_

_The reflection lies!_

_It seeks for her!_

_Beware the red rose!_

There were others before those, but as soon as the last one was said, all the dolls continuously chanted along: _Beware the red rose! _Wait, what? The red rose must be a person, considering the circumstances. But the red rose was already taken. "You mean Ib?" Garry asked, knowing fully well he was the one who called for her presence. "Ib, Ib!" The dolls began to sing, in a normal tone. "Beware the red rose Ib!" They chanted louder and louder, until the noise filled the room. Eventually Garry broke down; he may have ruled this place, but this was horrible. The sound grew louder and louder and pierced his whole body until he collapsed onto the floor, covering his ears. But that didn't stop the dolls, as the continued to sing her name and scream warnings to beware the red rose. Garry began to screech as the noise would not stop, paralyzing his actions. The tone was so off and gut-wrenching to hear. As the screams of the dolls sped up and continued to grow louder, Garry was about to faint until he heard under all the noise:

"BEWARE THE MURDERER IB!"

And then everything stopped. The room was quiet again, and nothing had moved. It was exactly the way it was before the whispers started. Garry laughed to himself and sluggishly stood up. There was no possible way he heard them right! Or did he even hear; for his hallucinations could have gotten the better of him once again. He continued to laugh as he slowly left the room, closing the door behind him and walking to the shadows.

* * *

Ib stared at the wall. It was a cat. A friggen cat. She was about to turn around and leave, until she noticed the hole in the wall. It was the shape of a fish. Ib groaned and slammed her head against the wall, deciding the best course of action would be to find the fish. The first path she took was the right. When she entered the room the first thing she noticed was the brown boxes. The musty yellow colour paint was also irritating her, so she decided she'd check a few boxes and get out of there fast. She walked to the back first, and as she shredded the first box apart the lights went out. And then she heard something move. The lights turned back on and she realized that a stone statue had moved and was now facing her. She stood up, and it lurched forward once again. And as it took another step forward, she kicked it into a wall, thus it shattered everywhere. Stone had gotten on her skirt, which in turn caused her to frown. From the blast, 2 more petals had fallen off her rose, although the change in her health was rather slight. She then picked up the fish tail and looked around. _A vase? _Ib slowly walked over to the vase. Seeing nothing of interest, she turned to leave, only to see a light behind her. Her rose was in the water, fully healed. She then wondered how she didn't realize what she did. Her hand went to grab the rose, but as soon as she touched it, another burning sensation came to her head. She fell to the ground, clutching the side of her head in pain. In her head, a scene played through.

_Well I can't leave a little lady all alone now can I?_

_Come on Ib, let's go!_

_EEEEEEK!_

_Wah…It just startled me, is all._

_Come on…_

Ib got up and chuckled. Not her usual evil chuckle, but a happy one, of kindness and sanity. The man in her vision was silly.

But…who was he?

His voice was so familiar…

That man…

Oh! The man from her dreams!

Wait, what was he doing with her?

As she walked to the next room, these thoughts filled her mind. As she passed the cat wall, she came to about what it was. These just _had _to be memories. There's no other explanation. Whenever she came to something of the past, her subconscious let loose another memory. But why would they be suppressed in the first place? Did it have something to do with her memory disorder? She walked to the next room only to see a little stick man.

**Welcome back!**

**Play hide & seek?**

Then he disappeared. _Guess I don't have a choice, _Ib thought. She walked around, her first plan of action being to evaluate the doors, then logically-

Oh.

She hit one.

And it's the right one.

The little stickman sighed.

**I didn't think you'd remember where I was hiding!**

**Go get your prize!**

There was a thunk from the back. And when she went over, there was no fish head. It was a doll. A doll of her. She picked up the doll and looked at it. It had normal skin tone, dark chocolate hair like her own, a little, white, long sleeve shirt with a poofy red bow, a red skirt, red slip on shoes and black socks. Her eyes were red buttons and she had a long, stitched together mouth. She had no hands or feet. Ib hung it by the leg from her hands. "And just **_what _**am I supposed to do with this?"

"Holding me right might help."

Ib froze. No way that thing's mouth moved.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

_Oh holy shit._

Ib held it right side up and apologized softly. The doll gave her a look.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Not that you want me here anyway. You want that fish head to get through, right?"

Ib partially nodded.

"Well you're in luck. I happen to know where it is."

Ib smiled sweetly and the doll scowled.

"Cut the crap, Izzy."

The doll jumped out of her hands and waddled over to the painting. It jumped in, took the head and then jumped out, handing it to Ib. Ib took it, flabbergasted.

"The name's Shadoo. I'm your new partner."

And with that, Shadoo jumped on Ib's shoulder and they walked away. They fixed the fish and placed it into the cat head. The two of them continued forward once the meowing path was set. It was a long walk, so Ib began to hum a tune from one of her favorite songs. After a while of humming, she began to sing.

**_Playing Alone_**

**_I like being alone_**

**_All by myself _**

**_But I don't wanna be alone_**

**_Somebody, somebody_**

**_Anyone but me_**

**_But there's no one there_**

As a tear rolled down Ib's cheek her voice cracked on the last note. Shadoo had gone lifeless, something all dolls could do, so it wasn't paying attention. Ib continued on quietly.

**_Now, now, into the Carnival_**

**_The lonely Merry-Go-Round's starting_**

**_Spinning around the feelings of_**

**_Joy,_**

**_Fun,_**

Ib froze as she reached the door to the next room.

It was titled **The Liar's Room**

Ib croaked out the last word.

**_Devastation_**

And she opened the door.

**A/N: Oh finally! Again, I'm really sorry for the late delay. And sorry about not telling you about an O.C, but Shadoo is just a thing from the gallery sorta.**

**Anyway, if you're wondering, the song Ib was singing is the song Carnival by Otetsu, and the vocals are Megpoid Gumi.**

**If you don't like Vocaloid, well sorry. I thought the song fit really well, plus I like it a lot. And I found an Ib version. That totally made my day XD**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! And I promise, the next chapter will come out sooner than this one.**

**~TheSemasin**


	5. ABM: Now, Who's the Real Liar?

A Black Market

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: Yep. Really slow update on my part. This story requires a lot of imagination and no writer's block, which is something I've been having trouble with lately. I'm also going to go off the original plot of the game now, which will be annoying for those of you who adore the game like I do. Remember though, it'll get better~**

_**Chapter 5- Now, who's the real liar?**_

Mary, completely worn out, trudged to the door. The black walls seemed to engulf her in darkness, but yet, the black light showed her the way. Oh how she longed to be out of these silly dress clothes her painting fourced her to wear. They made walking difficult, and the heels just goddamn hurt! She wondered how bad off Ib was.

Ib…

A sense of guilt flashed over her. It was Ib's birthday, and yet, she had to spend it here. Ib was probably more worse off than she. And that helped motivate her. She picked up speed and walked on, only five of her nine petals remaining. She cursed herself for being the youngest; she at 15 while Ib was 16 and Garry was 18. As she entered the next room, a lone, ragged doll sat against the wall. It seemed to be looking at nothing. Mary froze. She was defenseless, after all. The doll paid no attention to her and whispered to itself. Due to still being half painting, she was able to understand it.

_Daddy's so ignorant. Daddy just wanted to see Ib again!_

Mary looked at it strangely. The dolls would never say she was ignorant, so why Garry?

_I mean, Mommy doesn't see it either. But we do. We all do. But they don't._

Mommy…? So she was also apart of this? But what doesn't she and Garry see…?

_Ib. She's so horrible. Why don't they see?_

Mary stood there. What could she do? This was an obvious lie, right?

Right?!

Mary stormed over to the doll and kicked it harshly into the wall, causing it to explode. Red paint splattered everywhere. Its face was the only thing left, and it seemed to look at Mary with a horrified look. Mary didn't care, though. How dare it say such things about Ib! She then entered the next room.

A deep violet.

And with that, she collapsed.

There were six paintings. They would have been identical, except the shirts were different on each body. Red, White, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Brown. Underneath, there were captions. OH GEE. READING. FUN. She read the first, underneath the red man.

_Go four steps east and two steps south. That's the answer!_

"Seems legit."

So Ib set Shadoo on the ground next to the door and walked in the room. She started right in front of the statue, for the tile under it said START in big red letters. She followed the pattern, and came to a loose tile, which she flipped with her feet. Thank god for her sense of smell, or else the gas would have gotten her, for she jumped back right before it shot up. Enraged, Ib screamed to the high-heavens. "THAT DIRTY LIAR!"

She stormed back into the room and walked up to the red painting. Grasping her pocket knife, she sliced up the painting until it was unrecognizable. Deep red liquid that smelled like iron seeped from the painting. Ib, curious of the liquid, licked some of it off her knife. "…it's not paint, but it's not blood either…hmm…" She was about to move to the next painting when she took another look at that painting.

"Liar."

Ib turned to the next, the one in white. Its caption stated clearly

_I agree with the one in Yellow! _

So Ib walked to the other part of the room to the yellow painting. It sat in-between the green and brown paintings. Its caption was written to say

_The one in red speaks the truth!_

Ib's brows furrowed. She sliced up the red painting because it _didn't_ speak the truth. A strange smile curled on her lips, and she proceeded to repeat the same thing she did the red painting. The floor was now covered in the strange liquid, and her white shirt was stained a bit as well. The colour blended nicely with her skirt, however. She then moved to the blue. It stated

_The only truth speaker wears green!_

Ib walked over to the green, and it said

_Go three steps west and three steps north! That's the answer!_

Ib was about to try it, when she realized the pattern. She took her knife and once again sliced two more paintings, until the suffered the same fate as the rest. The last one was the brown painting, which hung proudly in the corner of the room. Ib waltzed over to it.

"So you're the truth speaker, eh?"

Ib read the caption and almost screamed. It was communicating with her!

_Indeed I am. In fact, I'm the only one in this room that ever tells the truth. _

Ib looked at it strangely.

"What's that crack supposed to mean?"

_That you yourself are a liar. What right do you have to know the truth? About everything, not just the answer to the room._

Ib stepped back in shock. It. A _painting_. Called _her_. A liar.

Ib couldn't help but laugh. Hard.

"So you're telling me you're the only one here that speaks any ounce of truth? One, you're technically not speaking, and two, my sister Mary tells the truth to me! Whether I like her or not isn't important in that prospect."

_One. I can speak. You're not a painting, so you can't hear my voice. Two, she's almost as big a liar as you, and with this murderous side you've been hiding all the years, that has to amount to something. _

Ib glared at it. "How so?"

_I told you. You don't deserve to know anything, you monster._

And with that, the floor gave way, and Ib calmly fell through. She probably would've been fine, had she not hit her head.

* * *

**Carrie Careless and the Gallette des Rois**

It stated this on a big red curtain, and then the curtains swung open.

"**Happy Birthday~!"**

"**Aw, thanks guys!"**

"**For your special day…We made a Gallette des Rois!"**

"**What's that?"**

"**There's a coin in this pie…and if you eat the slice with the coin in it…then you'll be a happy person!"**

"**That sounds like fun!" **(wat.)

"**Doesn't it?"**

"Okay, let's divide it up!"

The curtain closed, and the pie was very loudly cut up.

"**Now, pick the slice you want!"**

"**Let's eat!"**

The curtains closed again, and the pie was finished when they opened.

"**Nom, munch."**

"**Aah…!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I think I just…swallowed something hard!"**

"**Ahaha…Oh Carrie…"**

"**It must've been the coin!"**

"**What do I do…?"**

"**It's fine, the coin's small! We'll clean this up now!"**

The girl with the pink hair took the plate with the knife. It was a rather large knife, and it intrigued Ib as the curtains closed. 'I want it…' she mumbled under her breath.

The curtain opened on the girl and her mother. She still had the large knife on the silver plate.

"**What's wrong, mom?"**

"**Have you seen the key to the study?"**

"**To the study? It's always right here on the table…huh? It's the coin…The coin that should've…been put in the pie…Could it be that…"**

"**Oh where could it be? Oh, my dear will be so upset…"**

"…**What do I…do…"**

As the girl said those words, the knife slid off the plate. Ib then knew where this was going, and smiled at the thought of it. The curtain closed after the pink haired girl jumped from the knife falling. All the music stopped.

"**Looks like I was just as careless as Carrie~…"**

Ib's smile grew as she heard the sounds of the one girl being sliced apart behind the curtain. 'She had it coming~' Ib whispered in a sing-song type of voice, and let it sort of drift off.

"**I found the keeey~!"**

* * *

"Ah, the door opened."

Ib's eyes shot open at the sound of that voice. She knew that voice perfectly well. As she was about to get up, a headache prevented her from moving, probably from the fall. She took the opportunity before the owner of the voice noticed she was up to look around. The room was maroon, and it was filled with bookshelves. It appeared to be a library of some sort, and Ib groaned. Books. Reading. FUN. She forgot the voice owner was still there, and she heard them turn and walk to her. She recognized the voice from her dreams, except a little less…soothing. Ib's eyes widened as her gaze appeared on the tall man infront of her. He was sharply dressed, in a black tuxedo with a blue tint, and a tie. He had long coat tails, and his shoes were black. His hair was luscious lavender, and on the top were strands of dark purple, and his hair covered his left eye. His other grayish blue eye glared down at Ib, although it wasn't at all menacing, more like pleased. As if he got something he wanted. This was a look that Ib knew well, so she refrained from facial expressions and kept a pokerface. This man…seemed familiar almost.

"Oh. I see you're awake,

Ib."

**A/N: I haven't worked on this story in ages /*shot**

**Oh well. I enjoyed writing the Gallette des Rois. I'm not sure what that's French for, though. Anything in bold during that sequence was a quote directly from the storybook, because I don't own Ib and all that jazz. But this is , so you probably already knew that.**

**Again, I'll try to write more often. I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**~TheSemasin~ **


	6. ABM: A Reunion for the Books

A Black Market

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: The story is getting interesting again~**

**To be honest, I'm legitimately surprised that this idea or something close to it hasn't really been used. I find it cool that I'm being original, and I've noticed a lot of new style being taken to the Ib stories lately. I have to admit, I'm really impressed with the originality that people are displaying. And have you guys seen the new endings?! They're SOOOO super cool, and I'm thinking of a Fanfiction for at least one of them. It's really hard, though. I'm rambling again :3**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_Chapter 6: A Reunion for the Books_**

* * *

The man's glazed eyes gazed down upon Ib, and she returned the gaze with her own. They both had unbelievably straight faces, but if one could read eyes the man would plainly be satisfied. Their eyes glistened in the shaded light, and Ib found herself in a peculiar situation. Either she tell the man that she was Ib or not. Ib figured if she did, eternal damnation would fall upon her. So she mustered up some courage, took her chances and blatantly lied in a higher pitched voice.

"Umm…what?"

"I said, you're finally awake, Ib."

"My name's not Ib," she added a cute little giggle at the end.

He cocked his head slightly to the side and looked down at her. Truth be told, she did look different, and unlike Ib, her eyes were unreadable and just plain old innocent orbs staring back at him.

"S-sorry…must've mistakened you for someone else…Who are you?"

"Isabella Braginski. You?"

"G-Garry Laurinatits. Sorry…"

Ib flashed an innocent smile.

"Think nothing of it~!"

On the outside, Ib looked and played the part of an innocent young woman who was just trying to make the best of a seemingly dark situation. Garry felt bad about mistaking young Isabella for Ib, so he tried his best to be gentlemanly. It was his humane side returning slowly, but he still planned to use the girl as a hostage in a later turn. He wouldn't show that though, and he also smiled. On the inside of Ib however, she was dying of laughter. This guy _had _to be some kind of idiot, if he didn't see through an obvious lie. However, she had to see it through, and she remained cheery. Garry offered Ib his hand and he helped her up, eventually leading her out of the room. The pair stepped outside to find a hallway the same colour as the room; a dull maroon. There was a vase at the center, and Ib happily skipped over to it and placed her rose in. The petals she lost from the fall grew back, and she happily plucked the rose out.

"Your rose…is red?"

Ib almost flipped. She had forgotten _he_ was still there, and it didn't seem like he was leaving anytime soon. This man also knew about the roses, which could prove to be very bad in the future. Was he a painting? He sure looked like it, and that set Ib on edge. But she had to fake trusting him, so she turned to face him with a smile.

"Y-yep! I don't really get these roses, but I do like the rose. It matches my skirt~"

Garry sighed quietly. This girl was a complete girly-girl, or a fluff as the dolls would say. She happily placed the rose behind her ear, and moved to the side to let Garry place his rose in. As he searched his pocket for his rose, Ib quietly snaked away to the room on the right. Garry was still having trouble, so Ib was able to escape with ease. She ran stealthily and quietly to the door at the end of that corridor, and barged inside. She breathed heavily as she entered the door safely, and looked to see the door being blocked.

By Shadoo.

"You again? How'd you get down?" Ib said, glaring at her doll-perganger.

"I have my ways. And Garry's not going to be pleased that you left him, Ib."

Ib laughed. "Oh please. I think you've spent enough time with me to know I'm not intimidated by a weak threat like that."

"You'd be surprised…" Shadoo mumbled, although it was loud enough for Ib to hear. She scowled.

"Whatever. Let's go." Ib placed Shadoo on her shoulder and the two of them continued into the next room.

The hallway was a dull grey colour. It was lined with disgusting mannequin heads and paintings of the mannequin heads. "What is this?" Ib mumbled, and picked up a mannequin head with ease. She rolled it, and in sort of a bowling ball fashion, it took down the rest of the heads in the line. Glass and red paint was shattered everywhere. Ib then took her pocket knife (which had gotten strangely larger somehow) and slashed the creepy paintings that were above the rubble. She did this to the wall as well, until she reached the room.

The room was large and grey, and walls were lined in a rowed fashion. Ib decided to take the path going upwards, and hurried her pace along as she passed the Ladies in the Colours. She was determined to get the hell out, with Mary or not. Although she half hoped she would find Mary, so she wouldn't have to bear this alone much longer. She then reached a door along the walls, although it was locked with a passcode. The hint above it stated:

_A _Portrait of Horrors and Memory. What am I?_

Ib looked at it for a second, until she remembered the paintings. "F-forgotten?" She stuttered as she slowly punched in the letters. She was sure it was right.

Until it turned out it was wrong.

Ib groaned and decided to walk along the rest of the room, reaching more rows of Coloured Ladies. That caused her to groan more, because she was tired of all the jump-scare-y paintings. The second one began to lunge at her, she simply grabbed its head and began bashing it into the wall. Hard. Blood began to soak the wall and her hand as the Lady screeched in pain, although Ib just glared at it coldly. When it stopped screaming, she dropped the head into a pool of blood on the floor, and it cracked more. The horrified look of the lady looked up at her wretchedly. Ib glared back at it, before turning to the door at the end of that section. No other Ladies dared to go out of their paintings, and just seemed to cower as she walked past. Ib pushed open the door to reveal an empty grey room, desolate except for a lone mirror. Ib closed the door and walked closer to the mirror. Instead of her reflection, she looked down at an innocent young girl's. She had chocolate brown hair, crimson eyes…

Surely this couldn't have been her.

Ib glared down at the innocent version of her, who just looked up at her with big, innocent eyes. Did I mention they were innocent?

Surely.

This _couldn't _be her.

Ib turned on her heel, realizing what the password was. She walked down a different path this time, and Shadoo shot glares at the paintings making sure they wouldn't come at Ib and her. She stomped up to the room, and punched in the word.

"Lost."

The door clicked open and Ib barged inside, only to find the painting that it referred to. It was a totally black painting, minus the little girl sitting in the center. She had chocolate brown hair, a cute little white blouse, a red skirt that covered her legs and a little red bow on her said blouse. Her eyes were closed and crying, while she held a red rose. Behind her were two giant roses, one golden and one azure. Their thorns surrounded the girl, and made sort of a throne. Ib looked at this and realized there was a tear streaming down her cheek. She wiped it off, and walked over to the white couch in the center. The brunette sat down and sighed, keeping her eyes closed as she relaxed. When she opened them, a shiver crawled up her spine as she noticed the now closed door. She hadn't closed it. She ran over and tried the door, although it refused to be cooperative and didn't open. She tried it a couple more times with the same outcome.

**"FUCK IT."**

With all her might, she kicked the door down hard, only revealing every painting and sculpture had come to life.

"Oh."

Ib ran as they began to lunge for her, and they started catching up. Ib was cornered as they all came attacking her. The pocket knife wasn't enough to protect her, so she began fighting with brute strength. She pushed them away and kicked them down, bashing a couple skulls on her way. When that wasn't enough, she tried the pocket knife, but it only worked so well. She sliced a good amount of them, before her knife snapped. That was it. Ib darted for her life, but they were close behind. She was almost about to collapse until she reached the door, bursting in and ultimately slammed the door on them and ran. She panted and gasped for air, until it was too much. There was a thud as she dropped to the ground, completely worn out. Shadoo was nowhere in sight.

_It was that damn bird. That damn bird that started it all. The neighbours would let that thing fly around outside and it would SHREEK at my window. I just…I couldn't take it. Something had to be done. So one night, I let it into my room, and BAM. I sliced that stupid bird apart. It felt good. No, it felt AMAZING.I was rid of it for good…I couldn't help but laugh. Hard. It was dead! It was so dead~ahahaha! I tossed the scraps out the window and sighed happily, going to the bathroom and quietly washing off the knife. Now I had an attachment to this knife. I gleefully kept it under my mattress that night. And when I wasn't going anywhere that's where it stayed. How old was I…nine? Anyway, it became a hobby of mine after that. I killed things. Annoying squirrels, raccoons, birds, and anything else I didn't like. I never killed a human though, as much as I wanted to…and Mary wouldn't count as a human, would she?_

Ib's eyes snapped open, to find herself in another grey room, only smaller. There were two rows of bookcases, and inbetween them was a little table with a vase. The vase had half of its water left. There was also a large painting, and Ib couldn't read the title from where she sat. She noticed on her was a tuxedo jacket, that was black with a tint of blue. "Gar…Garry?"

Garry turned to Ib from the bookshelf with a smile. "Isabella! You're okay! Thank god, you had me worried!"

Ib stood up shakily, and picked up the coat, handing it to Garry. "Th-thanks…" she said, rubbing her head.

"Ah, it wasn't a problem. You're not heavy, anyway."

Ib stared at him blankly for a second, taking the time to actually look at him. His greyish blue eyes glistened with happiness, and he was wearing the same outfit as before. But this time he was without a coat or tie, and his white dress shirt was half unbuttoned, showing his abs. _Oh hot damn_ Ib thought, as she seemed to gaze over him.

"Uh…Isabella? You okay?"

Ib's gaze shot back up to his, and she blushed realizing what she did. "U-uh…just spaced out a bit. That's all."

Garry laughed and Ib awkwardly laughed with him. She mentally slapped herself. _Pull it together, man! _The two then indulged in boring, yet friendly, conversation until Ib was feeling well enough to continue. As she left, she felt the slightest feeling of Déjà vu, closing the door behind her.

While Shadoo trailed quietly behind.

"I knew getting Daddy was a good idea."

* * *

**A/N: OH HOT DAMN GAR-BEAR.**

**Anyway,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Mary will be coming back next chapter (because we so want to see her)**

**Oh! And if you wanted to know, the name and first chapter of this story were all written and created while I was rocking out to ALiCE IN BLACK MARKET by Hatsune Miku. It really explains the story well, and I suggest you take a listen!**

**~TheSemasin~**


	7. ABM: And Then There Were Three

A Black Market

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: I'm so glad to see that everyone is horrified by Ib :3**

**Of course, explanations will come as to why she's so messed up in the head, but for now, we get to enjoy classic sexual tension by Ib and Garry. Let us get started *^***

**_Chapter 7- And Then There Were Three_**

* * *

"So exactly what was that book about anyway?"

"Oh, I'm not even sure. Just some psychiatry or something along those lines."

"Ah, I see."

Ib and Garry were quietly enjoying each other's company, not even taking notice to Shadoo who trailed behind. Of course, Shadoo found that exceedingly frustrating, but she took no care to it. As for Ib, she had this strange feeling in her stomache. Thinking about how Mary once described it, she came to the conclusion it was nervousness. But, what could she be nervous about? Ib let her mind wonder through many possibilities, but still, she was clueless.

"Isabella? You okay?"

Ib jumped and looked to Garry, who was looking at her with a concerned expression. Ib felt her face heat up, but brushed it off quickly.

"Y-yep. I'm fine."

Garry only nodded, and the two of them walked in silence into the next room. The dark violet walls were very comforting to Ib, so she found it simple to relax a bit. However, Garry seemed to tense up if only a little, which Ib caught on to.

"You okay, Garry?"

"Yep. I'm fine."

"Okay…"

The two of them then reached a door. Ib tried it, but to her displeasure, she had no luck. Scowling at the door, she then went to kick it down, only remembering then that Garry was behind her. With a silent sigh, Ib turned to continue walking, only to be stopped by Garry.

"Look, Ib. A peephole!"

Glancing back at the door, she realized he was right, but it was too high up for her to reach. Sure she was tall, taller than Mary for sure, (although that wasn't saying much) but she couldn't reach it. Ib huffed as Garry laughed at her desperate struggling to reach it. He then leaned right over Ib and looked into the peephole. Ib's faced turned redder than the blood she had spilled earlier, and she clutched her rose tightly.

"There's something blocking the door."

Ib facepalmed. "Forreals?"

Garry nodded, and Ib groaned, knowing she could have very well kicked them both down. Garry then took Ib's hand and dragged her down the hall, while Ib turned even redder than before and looked to the very interesting violet walls. Something didn't feel right to her, and the harder she stared at the walls, the more wrong it felt. This continued until the duo hit a small library in the middle of the hall. Garry said it would be best to investigate a little, so Ib nodded and took out a random book. The title said _Guertena's Diary. _Knowing this would be good, she flipped to a random page, reading the entry that was listed.

_XX-XX-XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finished the painting today. She really did turn out as gorgeous as I thought she would. I always wanted a child, but I know I can't have one, so I suppose this compensates for it. She's lovely, but I haven't thought of a name yet. I'm thinking something with an M._

_At the library today, I found a very interesting book on Child Psychology. It explained that children who face life-threatening and life-scarring traumas in life can be changed drastically. I know it's a peculiar topic, but for the record, it was the first book I picked out. And to be honest, I learned a lot. There were things one wouldn't even begin to understand unless cursed with the same fate, so of course I can't say I fully understood it. But none the less, it intrigued me. Other than that, I can't say today was an eventful day._

_-W. Guertena_

Ib took a second to process what she just read. This guy was supposed to be like, twenty, right? _What a loser_ Ib thought with a scowl. She was about to start the next entry, when…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! STAYAWAYSTAYAWAY!"

Ib ran over to find Garry running away from one of the PRTs. Of course, Ib knew this would be dangerous for both of them, for she didn't have her knife anymore and Garry was defenseless as far as she knew. So as Garry ran past her, Ib set out her foot, and comically tripped the PRT, before running to catch up with Garry. Escaping the labyrinth of books at last, Ib and Garry ran toward the opposite end of the halls. Along the way, they passed a milk puzzle, and Ib noticed that it was poorly put together, as if ripped apart and tried to be fixed again. Garry kept dragging her down the hall, until they hit a door, and Garry fumbled with it.

"IT'S NOT OPENING! WHAT DO WE DOOOO?!"

Ib, trying her best not to answer that sarcastically, looked around for another exit as she heard the roars of the PRT. Finally gazing upon one, it was her turn to drag Garry. At first, Garry struggled a bit, extremely confused, until he noticed the door. After that he happily obliged and the two of them ran into the small room. Gently closing the door behind her, Ib relaxed and sighed as she heard the PRT pass the room twice. Garry, however, was struggling to move an inanimate PRT from the door. Ib reminded herself that it would be pointless to get in his way, and waited near the other door, occasionally hearing the PRT growl outside. However, in peripheral vision, she noticed a sort of pulley, exactly like one for a lamp; with the exception of size. Ib slid over and pulled it, turning the little light at the bottom on. At this point Garry had finally pushed it aside (he was out of breath, by the way) and the two of them quietly exited the room while the PRT tried to find them in the previous hallway. Closing the door behind them, Garry facepalmed, shocking Ib until she figured out why. They were in the exact same hallway as before they reached the mini-library. Ib groaned quietly and turned to walk to the door they last came from, until Garry quietly gasped. Being Ib, she was able to hear perfectly, and walked over to where Garry was. Now on the wall, a new puzzle lay for them. It stated simply:

_Abyss of the __

"That was a painting in the gallery, right? Isabella, do you remember it?"

Ib stared at the wall blankly. Nothing. She could remember nothing. Her mind was drawing an absolute complete blank. Ib squinted her eyes, in hopes of maybe seeing something, but there was nothing.

"Isabella?"

Ib ignored Garry, and focused her mind completely on the puzzle before her. A headache began to form. Why? Why did it hurt so much?!

She knew it.

She knew she knew it.

But she didn't know what it was.

Ib, out of frustration, smashed her head against the wall. This created a hole-a rather large one mind you-that went far into the wall. Not far enough to break through to the other side, but far enough that the PRT heard and started to make its way back.

"Holy crap Isabella! What the hell was that?!"

"I-I…."

Ib, lost at what to say, just sort of stared at the wall. It was really deep.

Deep…

"Whoa. It's so deep! Wait. DEEP! That's it, Isabella! Abyss of the Deep!"

Ib smiled, although she didn't mean it. She had no clue what this "Abyss of the Deep" thing was. Ib almost asked Garry, but the screams of the raging PRT cut her off. Garry grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the one room, slamming the door behind them. Garry moved the decorative PRT back infront of the door, and the two of them burst out the other end, going to the door that wouldn't open before. Simultaneously, the two of them screamed.

"ABYSS OF THE DEEP!"

Another screeching roar came from the PRT, and a click came from the door. Garry and Ib burst into the pitch black room just as the PRT, faster than ever before, came sprinting down the hall. Roars came from outside, and the door was being ripped to shreds by claws.

They had _claws_.

Ib, at this point, fell to her knees from all the adrenaline. Garry chuckled a bit between gasps.

"Heh…you tuckered out too, Izzy?"

Ib giggled and nodded, not that Garry could see; there were no lights. Using Garry-Intuition though, he was able to figure it out, and slunk down next to her.

"Man, what a crazy day."

He made a typical guy move and stretched, allowing his arm to wrap around Ib's shoulder. Had circumstances been different, Ib would've beat the crap out of him right there. Instead, however, Ib's face grew hot. Ib couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or not, but she wasn't fond of her crazy pounding heart. Ib shyly turned to look at Garry, as he to her, and the only thing they could see were the glints of their eyes. Slowly, Garry began to lean in, his eyes half-closed and his face dusted a bright red. Ib was subconsciously doing the same, and she could almost taste her nervousness as he leaned in closer.

The lights flickered on as Ib and Garry were about an inch apart. The two of them swiftly turned away, redder than the ladies in red. Ib was nervously scratching her neck while Garry filled with his thumbs, both laughing nervously. Once they got over the awkward part, they got up, and took a good look at the room. It was just a bland room with one painting in the middle and two bookshelves on each side. The title of the painting was Separation. Ib smiled. What a lovely painting. Garry had shoved a book back in the bookshelf and speed walked over next to Ib. Ib eyed him suspiciously, walked over to the bookshelf, and picked out the book that Garry had put back.

_xxx_

_xxx by the xxx, I xxx my finger over her beautiful xxx…with her xxx, she…_

Ib slammed the book hard and shoved it back into the bookshelf. Her face was redder than it was before, and she tugged on Garry's jacket, pulling him out. Garry chuckled and the two of them walked back to the door. Pressing their ears against the door, they heard no movement or noise of any kind from outside. Garry was hesitant, but Ib really didn't care, and she opened the door with ease.

The two of them were no longer in the same hallway as before. The hallway was completely straight and dimly lit. The image could almost be described as distorted, and it was extremely familiar. Blood stained the violet walls, and there were torn up paintings of Ladies everywhere. The floor boards creaked with every step they made, and the already dim lights had habits of flickering. Garry was scared out of his wits; the normal swagger in his walk had dispersed, and he was almost…shaking. Ib however, felt more confident than ever. But something kept tugging at her. Something was familiar. The small headache began to come back, as the two of them silently walked down the creaky halls. Ib froze as she realized where she was. This was…her dream. It was all the things she killed. She really had been here before. Ib quickly gathered her bearings and ran down the corridor, passing Garry who was infront of her.

"I-Isabella?!"

Ib ignored him and rushed down the hallway. Something was trying to click in her mind about the painting at the end of the hall. There was something there she needed to know!

Ib froze when she reached it.

It was destroyed from her last visit. Blood stained the ground around it, broken glass was everywhere, and it was completely unrecognizable. In the middle of the pile sat Shadoo with a giant stitched up smirk on her face.

"This is your fault, y'know."

Ib snarled and glared daggers at it, while Garry came gasping behind.

"Isabella, what the hell wa-holy crap what happened here?!"

Ib didn't say anything, she just picked up Shadoo and turned on her heel to the right. If she remembered correctly, there was something around this corner that never allowed her to pass. Well this time, it wasn't a dream, so she would have no trouble passing. Garry followed behind her, not saying a word, and the two of them made about 2 steps before freezing in place.

A girl, out cold and tattered, was lying on the ground.

Her blonde hair was dirty and a wreck and her dress was ripped here and there. Like her own tights, these girls were stained in blood, most likely her own. Ib recognized her right away.

**"MARY!"**

Ib rushed over and shook her harshly until Mary started to groan.

"I…Ib..?" Mary whispered.

"Ssh, Mary. I'm your friend Isabella, got it?" Ib harshly whispered back.

Mary, confused at first, nodded. But as Ib helped her up and Mary got a good look at Garry, she realized why Ib was being so secure about her name.

"Garry, this is my friend Mary!"

Garry and Mary were glaring daggers at each other. The tension in the room was crazy. Anyone with any sense of emotion could feel how horrible their relationship was. Ib, however, keeping up the act, pretended as if she noticed absolutely nothing.

"Mary Łukasiewicz, nice to meet you."

"Garry Laurinatits."

"Well then, now that we're all acquainted, let's get out of this hell-hole!"

Ib pleasantly skipped to the next room with Mary and Garry following behind her, still glaring daggers. Of course, Ib knew how horrible they were getting along. She inwardly sighed before muttering to herself,

"This is gonna be a looooooong trip."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Hetalia last names! *^***

**Anyway, **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Last Names © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Ib and its Characters © Kouri**

**Story Idea © Me~**


	8. ABM: Deception of the Eyes

**I had absolutely NO inspiration for this story. However, I got it, and here's the chapter *^***

**My writing skills have increased since the last chapter, and I feel that this chapter got the point across much better than the others.**

**Anyway, sorry for the super late update, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Deception of the Eyes**_

Violet.

That was the prominent colour of the room.

The walls, the flooring; it was all violet.

Now normally Ib wouldn't have taken any notice to such silly details, but it had become extremely interesting once Mary had joined their crew.

Ib tried creating some form of conversation, but the short gruffs from both her "companions" caused her to stop trying. Garry and Mary busied themselves with their constant glares of hatred toward each other, and unspoken words of disapproval shot through the tension.

Ib was waiting for the moment they gave up and made out.

"Geez."

Garry and Mary turned their attention to Ib, who turned around with one of her convincing smiles.

"You two sure don't have much to say, do you?"

Both gave a sort of half groan of approval. Ib let out a flat chuckle, turning around before her fake smile turned into a scowl. She made a sharp turn at a corner, only to find a glistening vase. Garry and Mary saw this and decided to wait. Their mutual hatred was practically deafening, although not a word between them was said.

Besides, Garry had other things on his mind. If Isabella wasn't Ib, then where was she? But, there was the idea that Isabella really is Ib, but she's harmless. The dolls clearly stated that Ib was evil, by saying "Beware the Red Rose Ib" and such, but Isabella _did_ have a red rose. The only person that would know would be Mary, and like hell she was going to tell him. The area where they had separated before was coming up, however, and he supposed he'd just, oh, accidentally get trapped with Isabella.

Mary had things on her mind, as well. Why had Ib stopped her from calling her by the name Ib? Ib absolutely hated the name Isabella, hence why she abbreviated it, and yet she let it slide. She was acting rather cheery too, which was very uncommon for Ib. And really anyone, she supposed, that would be trapped in such a place. Had she lost it? Mary doubted that. But there was the impending doom that she had remembered and noticed how…off…Garry had become, but what was the chance in that? Memories don't just return, and with Ib's horrible memory in general it was very unlikely she remembered anything. But it then occurred to Mary.

This whole string of memory impairment.

It was her fault, wasn't it?

If Ib hadn't gone through all the trauma, she wouldn't of had the memory issues. Mary, although a year younger than Ib, had taken an advanced psychology course.

If this was true, what else did she do to the real Ib?

Ib placed Shadoo down on the table. She groaned as she let the rose slip from her hands and into the vase, causing Shadoo to smirk.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Of them. They are the most annoying people ever."

Shadoo chuckled lightly, and Ib shot a glare down at it.

"Something funny?"

"Yes. You."

Ib stood silent as she took the rose from the vase. She had nothing to say after that, and besides, she still had to get through the rest of the hellish gallery. With a skip in her step, she was back to her fellow gallery-goers, smiling a seemingly cheerful smile. Mary stood to the left of her as Garry took her right, and the two shot glares out of the corner of their eyes. Ib was so incredibly done with their foolishness, but if she even tried to do something the entire cover of Isabella would disperse. Shadoo was squeezed to the point of bursting in between her arms, and the mood was rather glum. After walking for a while, the group reached a fork in the path, leading straight and to the left.

"Well now what?" Mary huffed, trying to play her part the best she could.

"I don't know. Might as well try straight first," said Garry, trying to take leadership.

"Sounds fine to me. Let's go."

And so the gang set forward, continuing their mighty adventure.

Except the door was locked.

"Well there goes that." Ib sighed.

"Now what, _Garry?_" Mary sneered.

"Might as well try the other way, _Mary._"

And so, the gang set forth to the NEXT room. Ib was the one to open the door, and she kept a mental note of how astonishingly cold the knob was. The three entered the room, except for the one issue.

It was covered in bunnies.

"OH MY GOD!" Ib said, practically squealing.

Mary flatly laughed. "They are pretty cute, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Cute." Garry spat, crossing his arms and looking away.

Ib practically leapt into the air, dropping Shadoo once again. She grasped a bunny and squeezed it against her, twirling on her toes. The entire time, smiles and giggles of pure happiness emitted from her. Needless to say, Mary and Shadoo were rather shocked at her behavior.

While Ib was marveling and grasping every artifact in the room, one fell and dropped. Out popped the key, in all its utter plot related convenience, for Mary to walk over and pick up. Garry remained in the doorway, not once taking a step into the room.

"Isabella, we have the key, we should really get going." Garry said, with a small shake in his voice, although neither of the girls noticed.

"Oh, okay." Ib sounded rather glum.

Garry was the one to pick up Shadoo, as Ib forgot about it in her rather depressed daze.

"Wow Isabella, I didn't know you liked bunnies so much!" Mary said with an all-real chuckle.

Ib however sent her a confused glance, blinking a few times before chuckling a little.

"W-well, yeah! Of course I love bunnies! Like, who doesn't?"

Mary chuckled lightly, as Ib laughed rather loosely. Garry was too focused to notice, as they neared the right place.

"Would ya look at this painting?"

All three turned to the picture Garry indicated. It was rather bland, and Ib didn't particularly fancy it. Mary, on the other name, began to panic.

"Maybe we should head to the other room?"

"Nonsense _Mary,_ what's the rush?"

A sound, although rather faint, began to crawl its way to their ears, and Ib was the first to notice. Although she said nothing, she knew it was not good, and shifted to the right.

"I just think we should get going is all."

"We've been doing that for who knows how long! It's best if we take a breather."

The sound inched closer. Behind the quarreling two, Ib began to shift slowly to the right. Whatever this was, it was definitely not good.

"The sooner we move, the sooner we get out!"

"Well it's not like there's that many threats here, I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine!"

The sound was prominent to all of them now. Ib gritted her teeth.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know…"

"See?! I told you we needed to mo-"

Stone roots spurted up from the ground. Mary screeched, and lunged to the right.

"ISABELLA!"

Garry reached for Ib's hand as he was lunged forward. Ib reached for it, but tripped and landed backwards. The stone roots tangled her as they got higher, and by the time she escaped she was cut violently. Groaning in pain, she used her elbows as support to help herself up. Trying her best not to panic, she saw her biggest challenge yet: a fence of stone. Could she climb it? There was a slight possibility, but her injuries were rather harsh. There was a lot of blood flowing from her wounds, and her leg was a tad numb. However, she stood herself up on half balance, allowing herself to finally tune in to everything else.

"ISABELLA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Oh no.

She only then realized that she was alone on her side of fence, and Garry and Mary were together on the other. Both were screaming to see if she was okay, and if they had saw her they would've known. However, the fence was terribly thick, and Ib could see only stone.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine…" Ib replied to their screams of worry. She clutched her bloody arm in pain. "How are you guys?"

"We're perfectly fine. But you don't sound too good." That was Mary.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Ib said, as she began to clean her wounds with her silk handkerchief. She had almost forgotten she had it. "Just a couple of scrapes. Nothing too big."

"What are we going to do?" Garry said, his voice clearly shaken. Due to stress, anger, worry, Ib couldn't tell.

"You two continue. I'll investigate here, I think that room had more than we initially saw."

There was a moment of silence.

"I think it's better if we don't split up." Mary's worry was obviously getting the better of her.

"And accomplish what, exactly? You said it yourself; the sooner we continue on the sooner we get out of here."

Mary stayed silent, and Ib's breaths began to calm down from all the excitement. Garry was the one who broke the reoccurring silence.

"She's right. We'll continue on. You stay safe, Isabella."

"You too."

Ib waited until she heard the door close to get up. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth, and she had on a rather ludicrous smile. She hobbled toward the door, trying not to put much pressure on her bad leg, and opened the cold knob with her better arm.

"Ah, some peace," she cooed, closing the door with rather emphasized dramatics.

"They were _really _annoying."

Ib took a look around, taking in the features of the room. Everything was the same, and she sighed blissfully.

"You know, I really like you guys. You're silent as soon as I enter the room, and you're just so adorable!" Swooning, Ib cradled another in her arms.

"I think Mary's lost it though."

She paused, looking down at it in her arms, and looking back at the painting labeled Red Eyes.

"I have no idea how she mistook you adorable things for bunnies," she sighed, putting the raggedy doll back next to the others. She pulled one of a rope, and its head popped off and rolled near the painting of the doll on a larger scale.

"I mean, that's just **absurd**."

* * *

**Ib belongs to Kouri**

**I own nothing, this story is for fan purposes only.**

**Remember to favourite and review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
